¿Devoción o sacrilegio?
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: que pasa cuando la ignorancia de la gente en la epoca medieval empieza a tener repercuciones graves en la vida de las mismas?
1. Tras la sombra del inocente

Disclaimer: todos lo saben ya déjenme en paz yo sé que no son míos ojala  
tuviera el talento de ayana itsuki pa hacer una cosa de estas sin embargo  
hay algunos personajes que quizás no reconozcan y les parezcan aburridos  
esos los cree yo mismo = )  
Antes de empezar deben saber que es la primera vez que hago esto de cambiar  
el entorno en el cual se desarrolla la serie pero de todos modos si hay  
algo que no soy capaz de cambiar es la esencia misma de los personajes así  
que ...  
Chapter 1:  
Introducción:  
Era una helada tarde de invierno en Alemania, año desconocido, pero por  
los extraños atuendos que llevaba la gente en aquellos días, se deduce que  
esta tarde o noche desde hace escasos minutos pertenecía a algún año del  
majestuoso, ingenuo y peligroso medioevo, la nieve pronto cubriría por  
completo el piso borrando así las huellas de toda batalla, masacre o crimen  
que se pudiera estar cometiendo, aparte de esto llovía bastante fuerte y  
seguía nevando, el abrumador frío obligaba a casi todas las personas  
residentes en kiel un gran feudo que con el paso del tiempo se convertiría  
en una gran ciudad junto al océano, a quedarse en casa, además una gran  
parte de los hogares de esta población habían sido cubiertos por la nieve a  
tal punto de no dejar abrir las puertas de estas, todos los vidrios de las  
casas estaban empañados ya que la gente se reunía en familia en sus  
humildes viviendas junto a una chimenea de tamaño considerable que producía  
gran calor dentro de esta mientras el frío en el exterior generaba un  
desequilibrio térmico dando origen a este fenómeno debido a esto, la gente  
desde sus casas no podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría afuera de  
estas, en pocas palabras era la tarde perfecta para cometer un crimen...  
Development:  
Shido y Guni vivían en una pequeña casa que quedaba en un pequeño conjunto  
al centro del reino lo cual siempre fue molesto para Shido ya que como era  
de esperarse la mayoría de casos que se veía en la obligación de atender  
tenían origen en la orilla del océano lugar muy frecuentado por los breeds  
ya que saben que ese es el lugar perfecto para encontrar víctimas fáciles y  
tenían mayor probabilidad de escape en todos sus crímenes ya que no se  
veían en la obligación de enfrentarse al "laberinto" que representaba una  
ciudad tan grande y llena de callejones oscuros pero bien vigilados debido  
a que este solía ser el sitio preferido de los delincuentes comunes por lo  
general rateros y atracadores, otra gran razón por la cual a Shido no le  
gustaba su lugar de vivienda era su vecino, el señor Bernd Van Garret un  
viejo atormentado, cuya esposa había muerto por causa de un breed y quien  
nunca tuvo hijos el señor van Garret sospechaba del vampiro Creyéndolo  
poco menos que un hechicero barato o una criatura anónima de la oscuridad  
incapaz de mayor cosa pero sin embargo todos saben lo melodramáticas que  
eran las personas de esta época en cuanto a las artes oscuras, la  
hechicería y la religión además el había sido testigo de una batalla entre  
Shido y un breed y aunque vio lo que ocurría de lejos de todos modos  
distinguió al vampiro por su atuendo y su larga cabellera.  
Poco mas tarde Shido salió a patrullar, el no era afectado en lo absoluto  
por el clima ya que para la criaturas como el, esto no representa la mas  
mínima amenaza, de lo que no se dio cuenta al salir era de que su vecino lo  
estaba observando desde el segundo piso de su casa por un agujero del  
tamaño de un reloj de pared el cual le servía de ventilación en distintas  
épocas del año, lo primero que observó este hombre fue una criatura verde y  
pequeña volando hacia Shido para esconderse así en su cabello (Guni), él,  
confundido se sentó en el piso y empezó a rezar creyendo que se trataba de  
un demonio o algo parecido, estaba pálido, asustado y sabía que no podía  
callar una situación de tal importancia, pero aún así decidió esperar el  
momento oportuno para desmantelar al espectro esto era de esperarse ya que  
aunque el mismo lo había visto, no tenía las suficientes pruebas para  
condenarlo o si quiera culparlo de algo, sin embargo tenía una libreta  
donde anotaba absolutamente todos los movimientos del vampiro, se estaba  
convirtiendo en una obsesión para el.  
Shido no se había alejado mucho de su hogar cuando sintió la presencia de  
un breed cerca, aun así, sus agudos sentidos no estaban a su máxima  
capacidad por la tormenta que imposibilitaba casi por completo el uso de  
sus oídos, había neblina por lo cual su vista tampoco ayudaba mucho y su  
olfato solo percibía la helada nieve que cubría los caminos, allí cometió  
su primer error al transformarse sin saber quien lo observaba, su mirada  
cambió por completo en aquel momento, copiando la capacidad visual de un  
felino en la oscuridad, su olfato superaba al de un sabueso entrenado y los  
oídos de un murciélago no se comparaban con los suyos, siguió el rastro del  
breed que se hacía cada segundo mas evidente, estaba tan concentrado en él  
que ni siquiera se percató de que era seguido por el señor van Garret.  
En cuestión de minutos Shido encontró al monstruo, lo cual no le fue  
difícil ya que acababa de alimentarse con el espíritu de una joven, solo  
tenía que seguir el olor a sangre rastro fundamental que dejaba el asesino,  
Shido vio a la joven tirada en el piso, un poco de sangre manchaba la nieve  
a su alrededor, no mucha ya que el breed no la había asesinado sin embargo  
Shido sintió que le faltaba algo y apenas la joven abrió sus ojos se dio  
cuenta de que lo que le faltaba era su alma, su personalidad, su mirada era  
fria, sin vida, sin siquiera fondo, en sus ojos solo se veía un color el  
cual de por si estaba desteñido y sombreado, breed la había convertido en  
una muerta viviente muda como una tumba E insípida como el agua, le había  
robado algo más importante que la propia vida, la capacidad de sentir.  
Breed saltó al techo de una casa al verse rodeado por el vampiro, quien lo  
siguió a través de las azoteas de las viviendas medievales, para cuando el  
señor Van Garret llegó a la escena del crimen, lo único que encontró fue a  
la joven levantándose y a Shido saltando de una casa a otra lo cual dio  
origen a un malentendido que pronto le iba a pesar al vampiro, el señor Van  
Garret inmediatamente anotó lo visto en su libreta, cargo a la joven a su  
casa para prestarle atención médica y salió a la casa de un guardia que por  
desgracia para el no estaba pero su esposa le abrió diciéndole que también  
era guardia ya que ella siempre se vio atraída por el peligro pero su  
condición de mujer no le dejó ocupar un puesto en la guardia armada de la  
ciudad por el tan aborrecido "machismo medieval", van Garret le informó a  
la mujer todo lo que había sucedido, o por lo menos lo que el creía que  
había sucedido, ella cuidadosa de que van Garret no la viera tomó uno de  
los cuadernillos en los que su esposo anotaba todos los casos e imitando la  
letra del guardia con perfección levantó cargos contra Shido por  
"hechicería y por agresión física contra la joven" en ese momento el viejo  
van Garret vio en la libreta un nombre, decía Matsunaga Koji y sin levantar  
sospechas miro a la mujer y le preguntó su nombre, ella le respondió con  
una voz nerviosa ya que sabia que había sido descubierta: Yayoi Matsunaga  
señor el viejo van Garret no le dijo nada ya que creía que ella estaba en  
capacidad de manejar la situación el era prejuicioso pero no sexista lo  
cual le dio una ventaja a la mujer quien tomo una de las armas de su esposo  
y se dirigió con rapidez a la escena del crimen, van Garret le explico de  
nuevo lo sucedido y Yayoi valiéndose de su gran capacidad mental dedujo que  
el Shido iba para la playa por la dirección que este tomó al dejar la  
escena del crimen y por el alto índice de criminalidad que presenta esta  
zona. Los dos llegaron a la playa y vieron de lejos la escena final de la  
batalla entre el vampiro y el breed lo cual los sorprendió bastante, de  
lejos ambos vieron como Shido hacía un arma de su propia sangre con la cual  
atacaba al monstruo frente a el también los vieron moverse con una agilidad  
y velocidades sobrehumanas lo cual confirmaba en cierto sentido las  
sospechas del viejo van Garret, se acercaron cuidadosamente y vieron como  
Shido decapitaba al demonio y como la espada se volvía sangre de nuevo  
segundos antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro en la nieve, cuando esto  
sucedió, salió Yayoi de su escondite con una gran bayoneta de tres flechas  
por disparo Shido no le presta la mayor atención, Yayoi dispara y justo  
frente a sus ojos Shido desaparece antes de recibir el impacto de las  
flechas lo cual la deja atónita y en medio del miedo que sentía prevalecía  
una gran emoción, se volteó hacia donde estaba van Garret y le dijo que ya  
podía descansar y que ella se encargaría del resto a su debido tiempo, el  
viejo se fue a su casa y al llegar se dio cuenta de que Shido no había  
llegado así que espero junto al agujero en el segundo piso de su casa,  
hasta ver al vampiro llegar y confirmar del todo sus sospechas ya que si el  
llegaba tenía que estar herido por el combate y con sangre en su gabardina  
de cuando "agredió a la joven" y en ese momento al pensarlo de esa manera  
se dio cuanta que la joven ya no estaba e inmediatamente la idea de que  
Shido había estado allí llegó a su mente, creyó que Shido se había llevado  
a la joven para no dejar evidencia de sus actos.  
A los pocos minutos, Shido llegó a su casa herido en un brazo y con sangre  
en su gabardina lo cual van Garret anotó en su libreta justo antes de  
apagar la vela que iluminaba su habitación para irse a dormir intranquilo y  
revolcándose en su propia ignorancia lo cual muy seguramente algún día le  
costará la vida... 


	2. Un reencuentro perdido en el tiempo

Disclaimer : odio admitirlo pero todos ya lo saben aaaaaaaaaaa y gracias a  
tsuki no mizu por la idea y a krizue por ayudarme a llevar a cabo estos  
fics (.  
[boom] ruidos.  
(Hijo de su...) pensamientos.  
"Hola" conversaciones.  
Chapter 2: un reencuentro perdido en el tiempo  
Intro:  
El invierno era cada vez más azotador parecía que por cada día que pasara  
la temperatura disminuía otros cinco grados es como si Dios estuviera  
"castigando" a toda Europa (lo cual no es difícil de creer considerando las  
cosas que hacía la gente en aquella época con el ingenuo fin de acercarse  
mas a Dios y contribuir con su intento de comunidad medieval) pero no era  
así, todos los años era igual solo que de un invierno al siguiente la gente  
ya había olvidado lo que se vivió el año pasado.  
Development:  
Shido ya se había recuperado de sus leves heridas sufridas en el combate  
con breed en la playa y estaba esperando el anochecer para frustrar otro  
ataque de breed a alguna inocente criatura del gran reino de kiel cuando de  
pronto:  
[Knoc knoc!!!]  
(quien será? Es increíble que la gente insista en molestar aún con el frío  
que esta haciendo) piensa el vampiro al oír la puerta.  
"un momento por favor" grita mientras se dirige a abrir la puerta.  
"buenas tardes" exclama Shido mientras abre la puerta  
"buenas tardes" le responde la mujer frente a sus ojos  
"Está Tatsuhiko Shido en casa?"  
"Si, soy yo" responde intrigado.  
"Yo soy Yayoi Matsunaga y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, verá Ud. Ayer en  
la noche una joven fue seriamente lastimada mediante el uso de poderes  
sobrehumanos sabe usted algo al respecto?"  
"no señora, no he oído nada" responde Shido mientras trata de cerrar la  
puerta ignorando a la mujer  
Yayoi al ver la actitud de Shido se da cuenta que esta tratando de  
persuadirla, empuja la puerta hacia adentro, saca su bayoneta y acorralando  
a Shido contra la pared le pone la punta de una de sus flechas en el cuello  
"lo siento pero esto es un asunto serio y estoy segura que Ud. Tuvo algo  
que ver con el crimen"  
"no se de que esta hablando" dice Shido con gran esfuerzo al verse  
aprisionado, normalmente Shido hubiera usado sus poderes para escapar, pero  
no quería lastimar a Yayoi, además no era conveniente exponerse de esa  
manera así que se deja capturar.  
Momentos mas tarde Guni quien se encontraba descansando baja las escaleras  
de la casa...  
"Shido, Shido donde estas?"  
(donde se habrá metido) "Shido!!!"  
al llegar a la entrada principal de la casa se da cuenta que la puerta  
estaba abierta, se dirige hacia el lugar, asoma la cabeza y se da cuenta de  
que una mujer delgada, joven y de pelo azul se estaba llevando a Shido  
atado de manos sobre un caballo negro y robusto bastante fino sin duda pero  
aún salvaje, decide seguirlos guardando su distancia para no ser  
descubierta ya que a pesar de su tamaño, una pequeña criatura muy parecida  
a un hada pero verde y con alas no pasaría por alto de ser vista.  
Tras unos minutos de seguir a Shido y Yayoi se detiene al ver como la mujer  
para enfrente de un calabozo se recoge el pelo e imita la postura de u n  
hombre para no ser descubierta y que no arruinen su "diversión" ya que como  
es de saberse a esta mujer la fascinaba poner su vida en peligro y la única  
manera de seguir con el caso era actuar como un hombre.  
Es allí cuando entra al calabozo, saluda a los guardias que lo custodiaban  
y encadena a Shido de manos y pies contra una pared junto a un par de  
ladronzuelos, un asesino a sueldo y una hermosa joven acusada de bruja  
quien le llama la atención al vampiro por su extraña manera de vestir, que  
aparentemente era la causa por la cual era acusada. Allí todos ellos  
esperaban a ser procesados por sus "crímenes".  
Guni al observar la escena, decide devolverse a la casa de Shido para  
pensar en lo que iba a hacer para sacarlo del calabozo, sabía que no podía  
entrar allí ya que si lo hacía los demás la verían y sería el fin para  
Shido ya que tener una amiga o conocida de este porte era suficiente para  
condenar a una persona a muerte en aquellos tiempos.  
En ese lugar donde Shido se encontraba había una puerta de madera con  
soldaduras de metal y algunas grietas, tras la puerta había unas escaleras  
que bajaban hacia un lugar oscuro y frío, del tamaño de una habitación la  
luz y aún mas frío entraban por una pequeña rejilla con barrotes de tamaño  
diminuto que veía hacia el exterior, por supuesto solo veían la nieve y los  
pies de la gente que pasaba, Shido silencioso esperaba el juicio que  
definiría su futuro, o al menos en Kiev ya que el podía escapar con  
facilidad pero no se podía quedar allí tras ser descubierto.  
De un momento a otro, el asesino a sueldo voltea su cara hacia Shido y  
rompiendo el silencio reinante exclama:  
"Oye niño bonito tu porque estas aquí?? Eh? Acaso escapaste de casa porque  
tus papitos no te compraron el regalo que querías para navidad? Jajaja"  
(Si supiera que... bah! Para que pierdo el tiempo con este....bah!) piensa  
Shido mientras hace un gesto para ignorar al delincuente y voltea su  
agresiva pero por lo pronto cálida mirada hacia la joven que al darse  
cuenta de que era observada trata ignorarlo, pero con la insistencia del  
vampiro voltea hacia el y le dice:  
"y tu que me ves?, acaso también me vas a juzgar por mi manera de vestir y  
mis costumbres diferentes?"  
Shido desvía su mirada de la licra roja que vestía hacia su rostro, cambia  
su mirada a la que acostumbra tener en los combates contra breed por un  
momento y después vuelve a la normalidad evitando que las otras tres  
personas en el lugar lo descubrieran, la joven asustada, sorprendida pero  
emocionada supo de inmediato que se trataba de una criatura de las  
tinieblas, de un vampiro, ya los había estudiado antes y decidió guardar  
silencio para estudiar el comportamiento del vampiro, no le asustaba ya que  
en el lugar del que provenía estas criaturas eran fáciles de encontrar en  
determinados círculos de gente con cierta experiencia en este tipo de  
cosas.  
Después de unas dos horas, se sintió como alguien abría la puerta, y se  
escucharon unas voces que provenían de la parte de arriba, después un  
hombre con una armadura pesada y una espada colgando de sus vestiduras bajó  
las escaleras con dos platos de comida y dos vasos con agua, los puso en  
frente de Shido y la joven de nombre aún desconocido por todas las personas  
del reino, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los ladrones y el asesino les  
dijo algo al oído y se los llevó atados hacia la superficie, aparentemente  
ya había llegado la hora de su juicio.  
Uno de los guardias que se encontraba en la parte superior del calabozo,  
baja a los pocos segundos con las llaves de las cadenas de Shido y de la  
joven, los libera de sus ataduras y sube dejándolos encerrados para que  
pudieran comer, apenas terminaron se dieron cuenta que todo aquello de las  
cadenas era solo porque estaban en presencia de uno de los criminales mas  
buscados en el reino y que era por su propia seguridad, me refiero al  
asesino a sueldo quien también mata por placer escogiendo víctimas al azar.  
Ya sueltos dentro del calabozo, Shido y la joven se encontraban uno a cada  
lado de este y aún sin dirigirse palabra alguna entre ellos, el silencio es  
roto de nuevo pero esta vez por una voz del exterior que informaba sobre la  
muerte de los tres bandidos que se encontraban en el calabozo, habían sido  
ejecutados lo cual no era un pensamiento muy alentador para Shido y la  
joven, Shido mira a la joven y le vuelve a dirigir la palabra:  
"no me has dicho tu nombre"  
"no lo habías preguntado" responde "de hecho eres la primera persona en  
este lugar que lo hace o por lo menos sin gritar o usar l violencia en mi  
contra"  
"no es mi estilo" dice Shido con una sonrisa en la cara, la primera desde  
que estaba allí "bueno me lo vas a decir o no?"  
"dime el tuyo y lo pensaré"  
"soy Tatsuhiko Shido"  
"Yamazaki Riho"  
aparentemente el destino les tenía varias sorpresas guardadas para lo que  
viene de ahora en adelante....  
Please leave reviews ..... ( ( ( (!!! 


	3. Ment to be

Disclamier: pffffffffff es absolutamente necesario? Bueno pues si lo  
necesitan tanto esta en el capitulo 1  
Chapter 3: el principio de...  
Intro:  
El tribunal era inmenso, había por lo menos unas cincuenta personas de las  
cuales todas rezaban por mi muerte, me habrían de condenar sin razón  
alguna?, es de saberse que los vampiros fueron creados por el mismo Dios  
para servir de protectores y mensajeros entre los humanos, el pequeño  
detalle que se les escapa a estas personas es que no saben ni deberían  
saber de nuestra existencia, además ellos ni siquiera se imaginan que soy  
uno de ellos y no un brujo ni nada similar, el ambiente estaba mas que  
tenso, lleno de maldad y odio, la humanidad tiende a destruir todo lo que  
no entiende y con lo que no se familiariza, en este caso las artes oscuras  
y los seres diferentes a los humanos pero con la capacidad de razonar y  
defenderse, el juicio estaba apunto de empezar y por algún motivo el juicio  
iba a ser conjunto con el de la extraña mujer que conocí en el calabozo,  
Riho, es decir, que mi estadía en Kiel estaba ligada a su suerte y no era  
la última vez que mi destino estaba en sus manos, por esta vez todo  
dependía de que ella demostrara su inocencia ante un montón de ignorantes  
que creen que hacen lo mejor para su "salvación".  
Development:  
El juicio estaba apunto de empezar, el mismo rey estaba presente y el  
jurado calificador se componía de diez personas a las cuales nunca había  
visto en mi vida, la decisión se iba a tomar teniendo en cuenta toda la  
evidencia del caso, la palabra del viejo Van Garret y el cuadernillo de  
Koji Matsunaga en el cual Yayoi había anotado todo con respecto al caso,  
ella no iba a estar presente, había pedido permiso para ausentarse ya que  
sabía que si declaraba todos se darían cuenta de su verdadera identidad,  
previamente ella se había encargado de hablar con van Garret para  
asegurarse de que guardara el secreto por ella.  
La primera en tomar la palabra fue la señora Nowotny, una vieja e insípida  
panadera prejuiciosa viuda y con dos hijos burgueses que no servían para  
nada, quienes también estaban en el jurado, empezó a hablar algo sobre un  
código de moralidad y de que la decisión tomada tenía que ser justa, lo  
cual era mas que todo por imagen ya que como todos ella quería ser la  
primera en poner leña en el fuego que nos habría de quitar la vida de ser  
hallados culpables, después el mismo señor Van Garret fue llamado a  
testificar, esto no iba a tardar mucho siendo él, el único testigo de los  
hechos por la ausencia de "el" guardia a cargo del caso. Van Garret me miró  
fijamente a los ojos tratando de hallar algo que me inculpara en ellos,  
pero estaban tan humanos como siempre así que sin mas preámbulos se refirió  
directo a lo que pasó con la joven atacada por el breed la otra noche:  
"Tatsuhiko Shido, sería Ud. Tan amable de contarnos lo que sabe sobre esta  
joven?"  
"no se nada al respecto" respondí "nunca la había visto antes"  
"esta Ud. Seguro?" insistió  
"si señor"  
"pues entonces traigamos a la joven haber si tiene algo que decir"  
en ese momento entra la joven custodiada por dos caballeros armados, como  
era de esperarse ella o lo que quedaba de ella no respondió absolutamente  
nada a las preguntas del viejo Van Garret quien por este motivo se  
desesperó y fue corriendo hacia mi, me agarro fuerte de la ropa y empezó a  
gritar:  
"que le hiciste demonio? Libérala ya de tus hechizos y devuélvele su alma"  
a lo que respondí: "con mucho gusto lo haría de saber como, mas yo no fui  
el que le ocasionó esto por lo cual no se como ayudarla"  
"Mentira estas diciendo embustes yo estuve presente en el momento en el que  
peleaste con otra criatura de las tinieblas no eres humano confiesa ya  
demonio"  
"no se de que habla" naturalmente no le podía decir quien fue el verdadero  
responsable pues todos se reirían de mi y me condenarían al no comprender  
mis palabras.  
En ese momento supe cuan astuto era el viejo por su reacción, el solo se  
volteó y de sorpresa arrojó una piedra a mi cara con todas sus fuerzas, mis  
reflejos felinos me traicionaron así que si un gran salto fuera del estrado  
usando mi gran fuerza y agilidad, listo ya estaba demostrado que no era  
humano y todo se había echado a perder no lo podía creer ahora solo me  
quedaba defenderme y por lo menos demostrar de una manera u otra mi  
inocencia y la de Riho quien apenas vio lo sucedido soltó una lágrima de  
tristeza al creerse previamente condenada.  
"lo ven no es humano, es un brujo, un hechicero, un mensajero de Satanás!,  
la Biblia habla claramente de la gente como tu y tengo la prueba justo  
aquí".  
Van Garret habia ensayado prácticamente todo lo que iba a decir así que  
sacó una Biblia de un maletín que cargaba ese día y empezó a hablar de  
nuevo:  
"La brujería data desde los tiempos de la antigua Mesopotamia y Egipto. Así  
lo demuestra la Biblia y también otros antiguos escritos. Últimamente he  
estudiado a los que son como tu y aquí presento el resultado de mis  
investigaciones ante este jurado que espero tome la decisión correcta:  
No todos los brujos siguen las mismas prácticas, pero las siguientes son  
muy comunes entre ellos en la era cristiana. El brujo hace un pacto con el  
demonio, adjura a Cristo y los Sacramentos, tienen ritos diabólicos en los  
que hacen una parodia de la Santa Misa o de los oficios de la Iglesia y  
adoran al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y participan en aquelarres (reuniones  
de brujos donde hacen sus maledicencias). La brujería está relacionada con  
el satanismo  
Tanto en la brujería como en la magia se encuentran estos elementos:  
1-La realización de rituales o de gestos simbólicos.  
2- El uso de sustancias y objetos materiales que tienen significado  
simbólico.  
3- Pronunciamiento de un hechizo .  
4- Una condición prescrita del que efectúa el rito.  
La brujería consta de rituales para hacer sus hechizos (ejercer un  
maleficio o atadura sobre alguien), algunos de los cuales requieren hierbas  
particulares. También hay palabras de conjuro o hechizo que pueden ser  
escritas para obtener un mayor poder. Quién realiza el rito debe desear su  
propósito con todas sus fuerzas para obtener mayores efectos y algunas  
veces debe ayunar por 24 horas antes de realizar el rito para purificar el  
cuerpo, con esto fue que te descubrí, te he visto en todo lados menos en un  
restaurante o una panadería, cuando te encuentro en la plaza veo que llevas  
de todo menos comida pues no la necesitas ¡brujo!"  
"no se de que estas hablando"  
"ya deja tus trucos y tus actuaciones todos ya saben que no eres humano  
señores del jurado eso no es todo escuchad":  
La Biblia condena la brujería y la hechicería, no como falsas o  
fraudulentas, sino por ser una abominación: "A la hechicera no la dejarás  
con vida" (Exodo 22,18; Ver también Deuteronomio 18,11-12). La narrativa de  
la visita del rey Saúl a la hechicera de Endor (I Reyes 28) demuestra que  
su evocación de Samuel fue real y tuvo efecto. En Levítico 20,27 se lee: "  
El hombre o la mujer en que haya espíritu de nigromante o adivino, morirá  
sin remedio: los lapidarán. Caerá su sangre sobre ellos". Está claro que  
hay un espíritu adivino y no se trata de una impostura.  
El Pueblo de Israel, en muchas ocasiones, se tornó a la práctica de la  
adivinación y a la consulta de brujos, yendo así en contra de los mandatos  
de Dios. (Ez 13:18-19; 2 Cron 33:6; Jer 27:9...).  
Así que no se hable mas que perdemos el tiempo ya demostré la naturaleza de  
este mensajero del diablo ¡a la hoguera!"  
Después de que el señor van Garret terminara de hablar se escucharon unos  
murmullos la gente tenía dudas aún por lo que un señor de unos treinta  
años, dueño de un pequeño local en la plaza se pone de pie y agrega:  
"que hay de la señorita Riho, no se ha demostrado su culpabilidad en el  
caso"  
el viejo van Garret se dirige al caso diciendo:  
"este no es mi caso ustedes verán lo que hacen con ella pero solo hay que  
ver la manera en que se viste para darse cuenta de sus costumbres y sus  
pactos con el demonio"  
a lo que la joven responde:  
"simplemente no soy de aquí, yo vengo de un país muy lejano en Asia"  
el guardia que la capturó se voltea y le dice:  
"mentiras, con el tiempo que llevas aquí ya sería hora de que te apegaras a  
nuestras costumbres."  
En ese momento la gente se canso de esperar y nos rodearon con azadones y  
antorchas, yo solo salté sobre la multitud y escapé, sabía que la gente  
buscaría en mi casa por lo que solo busque a Guni para esconderme con ella,  
horas después regresé y el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas, entré a ver que  
podía recuperar y me di cuenta de que no solo habían quemado la casa sino  
también la habían revolcado por completo en busca de artículos de  
hechicería, al rato fui a la playa y encontré a Riho, la habían golpeado y  
estaba seriamente lastimada, me acerqué y me disculpé por haberla  
abandonado en el momento en el que la gente tomó la justicia por sus manos,  
pero no se si me habrá escuchado, se estaba desangrando y aparentemente no  
tenía salvación por lo que apenas y con mucho esfuerzo volteó y con el  
rostro bañado en sangre me suplico que la transformara, naturalmente me  
negué y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que su sangre fue limpiada con sus  
lágrimas...  
Que tal? Dejen reviews 


	4. Hogar?

Disclaimer: ya lo saben, si lo quieren tanto y lo necesitan vayan al capítulo 1 y mírenlo, o al 2 donde les doy crédito a las personas que realmente se lo merecen...  
  
Chapter4:  
  
Intro;  
  
Después de la trágica jornada en la que Shido fue rechazado y traicionado por la sociedad a la que tanto protege, se da cuenta de que todo, absolutamente todo valió la pena solo por el simple y diminuto hecho de haber encontrado a una persona dispuesta a ser su acompañante incondicional en su eterna misión de proteger a la humanidad caminando en la oscuridad, el siempre pensó que iba a pasar el resto de sus días solo, a pesar de su apariencia de niño bonito, iba a ser un espíritu con olor a vejeces peregrinas y sangre coagulada, con conocimientos ilimitados perdidos en una mente moribunda de pena moral y justo en este momento, en el que se ve rodeado de un par de seres irremplazables en su vida, se da cuenta de la ya no tan trágica realidad.  
  
Development:  
  
Han pasado un par de días desde el juicio, los dos vampiros se encontraban a la orilla del río, lejos de la costa, en las afueras del reino que una vez los acogió como sus hijos propios sin importar su lejano lugar de origen, Shido se encontraba en el bosque en busca de alimento (algunos animales con el tamaño suficiente para que su sangre satisfaga la sed de dos vampiros físicamente agotados) y Riho se bañaba desnuda en el helado río tratando de quitarse la suciedad en las heridas causadas antes de su conversión, estaban acampando bajo un viejo roble que los protegía contra la lluvia y como el invierno aún no pasaba, tenían que conformarse con unas cuantas cobijas viejas y destrozadas que Shido había salvado el día en que su hogar fue incinerado junto con todas las huellas de su tormentoso pasado, es de saberse que el frío no representa amenaza alguna para estos fantasmas de vida eterna, pero aún así las condiciones en las que se encontraban apenas y les permitía sobrevivir, sin alimento porque a decir verdad, no salen muchos animales a pasear en el bosque en la parte mas cruel del invierno mas frío que Shido había vivido hasta el momento, y agotados por su reciente huida.  
  
A pesar de que para la mayoría de personas en esta era, las mujeres y los negros eran poco menos que objetos, Shido sabía el verdadero significado de una vida, sin prejuicios ya que al ser un sirviente cercano a Dios, tenía que saber la verdad absoluta sobre la igualdad en los seres humanos, ya que los que juzgan ahora algún día serán juzgados. Esta era una de las muchas lecciones que comprendían el entrenamiento que Shido le imponía a Riho ya que un vampiro debe ser mas que solo un asesino a sangre fría.  
  
"La historia de la humanidad no es mas que miles de anécdotas de personas que han trascendido durante el tiempo que llevamos ocupando este planeta, puestas juntas para formar el mas terrorífico cuento de hadas jamás contado, los seres como los vampiros y los breeds son excluidos de este interminable cuento para cegar a las personas de la verdadera realidad y dejarles vivir su vida tranquilos encerrados en su propia burbuja protectora donde el panorama esconde el sufrimiento en un mundo color de rosa."  
  
"En pocas palabras, es mejor privar a las personas de nuestra existencia para poder desarrollar nuestro trabajo de forma satisfactoria ya que no entenderían la amplitud de nuestro destino y tratarían de destruirnos engañados por su propia ignorancia, además gran parte de nuestra población esta conformada por asesinos a sangre fría que desafían todo lo que representa el ser superior"  
  
Los días pasaban con una velocidad increíble y el invierno estaba por terminar para dar paso a la primavera, con la bellaza infinita y el esplendor de cientos de flores penetrando sobre la nieve en vía de extinción, la pareja de vampiros había pulido su relación tras un par de meses juntos desafiando a la muerte o más bien huyendo de su largo brazo a punto de alcanzarlos.  
  
Shido y Riho habían decidido dejar el reino de forma definitiva e irse a proteger una nueva sociedad que los necesitara mas, por lo que decidieron irse a Mühldorf que en ese momento estaba en guerra, situación que los breeds aprovechaban para tomar víctimas y ser completamente ignorados, ya que eran listos y sabían que nadie trataría de detenerlos, es mas. Lo mas probable es que la gente ni siquiera supiera de su existencia ya que los cadáveres encontrados eran tomados como bajas en guerra, se libraban grandes batallas en la gran guerra civil causada por la muerte de Enrique de Luxemburgo, poderoso rey asesinado en la batalla contra Francia por Nápoles.  
  
Como lo he mencionado antes, era época de guerra por lo que la llegada de los dos vampiros fue pasada por alto, no demoraron en instalarse en una pequeña cabaña de madera, un tanto deteriorada que solía ser el hogar de un soldado raso sin importancia alguna para su país, quién murió por defenderlo doce años atrás en la guerra con los franceses, la cabaña tenía algunas grietas, nada que no se pudiera solucionar, afortunadamente para ellos, no tendrían problemas con la humedad por la época del año pero desafortunadamente se habían ubicado cerca de un blanco militar preciado por lo cual tendrían que cuidarse bastante.  
  
No habían terminado de instalarse cuando los vampiros, con ayuda de sus habilidades especiales detectaron la presencia de un breed, por el desorden que se vivía en la ciudad, las revueltas y demás situaciones incomodas iba a ser difícil encontrar al breed especialmente por no poder transformarse en público.  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos de ardua búsqueda entre las multitudes, Riho escuchó un grito agudo de una infante que provenía de una gigantesca mansión abandonada, sin pensarlo dos veces Riho decidió atender el caso mientras Shido continuaba buscando inútilmente, no había tiempo para buscarlo ya que probablemente para cuando el llegara, la niña ya habría muerto. Riho irrumpió en la mansión que parecía sacada de una horrible película de terror, oscura y tenebrosa, subió con gran rapidez las escaleras y en la habitación mas pequeña de toda la casa encontró a la niña llorando en un rincón pero no vio al breed, Riho le pregunto a la niña: "Que paso? Donde esta la criatura" a lo que la niña no respondió nada además de una mirada asustadiza, Riho se dirigió hacia la niña, le dio una abrazo e intentó consolarla, después la levanto para sacarla de allí pero al pasar por el frente de u espejo roto y lleno de polvo, vio como en vez de reflejarse la niña solo se reflejaba una sombra negra de ojos rojos. (Esta poseída, que debo hacer?), Riho en medio de su inexperiencia la soltó y se alejó un poco para dar inicio a un combate a muerte, el breed usando el cuerpo de la niña, se valía de trucos usando el chantaje sentimental para conmover a la vampiresa haciéndole creer que todavía se puede salvar su alma, Riho peleaba pero sin embargo no lo hacía con todo su poder, breed esquivaba hábilmente sus torpes ataques y respondía con unos de una intensidad superior, Riho ya estaba cansada y herida breed no tenía que hacer mucho mas para derrotarla, hasta que...  
  
-"entrégame ese cuerpo" llegó Shido y al observar la situación no dudó en poner fin a la pelea, Shido, como es costumbre, mordió su dedo en busca de sangre para crear un arma con la que atacó a breed sin dudarlo, breed había probado el poder del vampiro por lo que empezó a temer, y en un intento desesperado de escape se lanzó por la ventana, Shido no lo iba a dejar escapar así que lanzó su espada hacia el breed, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo hasta que... "no Shido no te dejaré hacerlo" Riho se había puesto en el camino de la espada para evitar la muerte del breed. "porque? Riho no ves lo que has hecho" pregunta el vampiro, "no, eres tu el que no se da cuenta que ahí hay una pequeña criatura tratando de escapar" "Riho, es mi culpa no habértelo mencionado antes pero una vez que breed se apodera de un cuerpo, no hay nada que hacer al menos que las heridas causadas en el cuerpo no sean de gran importancia, y claramente el cuerpo de una niña como esta no soportaría un combate de tal magnitud, ya estaba muerta antes de que llegáramos". breed sin duda había escapado esta vez pero al menos Riho no cometería el mismo error de nuevo.  
  
Riho y Shido fueron a su nuevo hogar a descansar y a recuperarse del combate, al menos Riho quién sufrió un gran cantidad de heridas a causa de su ingenuidad, la cabaña se convertiría en el hogar perfecto tras unas "remodelaciones" pero estas no se iban a hacer solas, había mucho trabajo que hacer para convertir ese viejo sitio en un hogar digno... 


	5. Cerca a la oscuridad

Disclaimer: ya lo saben , ninguno de ellos es mío, ojalá tuviera el talento.

Chapter 5: Cerca de la oscuridad..

[pensamientos]

"conversaciones"

Intro:

Un nuevo anochecer, el inicio del caos y el néctar de los criminales y las criaturas que viven de los asesinatos, Shido se encontraba sentado en un viejo mueble frente a la chimenea, tomando un vaso de sangre de cerdo (no tan rica como la de los humanos pero al menos su conciencia estaba limpia), se veía preocupado, yo lo miraba desde atrás sin que el se diera cuenta,

[Otra vez no, últimamente se la ha pasado muy raro, se la pasa hasta tarde haciendo papeleo, y de un momento a otro parece que no estuviera aquí, se desconecta por completo, como si estuviera soñando despierto, suda mucho, se agarra la cabeza con sus manos y comienza a hacer fuerza como si estuviese aguantando un gran dolor, apenas sale del trance, por así decirlo, se va y regresa hasta segundos antes del amanecer, temblando y muchas veces con heridas de gravedad, después se acuesta y todo esto sin pronunciar una sola palabra, me da miedo preguntarle lo que le pasa pero si algo es seguro es que últimamente no es el mismo]

Development:

-"Shido-san"- llama la aún joven vampiresa a su amado-[OH no, de nuevo está pasando, no se si pueda seguir con esto]

-"ahhhhh!"-se queja en voz baja, abriendo los ojos y despertando de su horrible pesadilla.

Como era de costumbre, en ese momento salió, pero Riho no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más esa situación por lo que decidió seguirlo, unas calles más adelante, observó como Shido seguía minuciosamente a un breed, sin que pase mucho tiempo, el breed se da cuenta que el vampiro lo perseguía e inicia el enfrentamiento entre ambas criaturas de la oscuridad, Shido se mostraba débil, pero sin embargo no hay que olvidar que era un gran espectro y que ni las situaciones mas adversas lo iban a vencer tan fácilmente, así que, cada vez que recibía un poderoso ataque, lo devolvía con las armas fabricadas de su propia sangre, por lo que sólo fue cuestión de minutos antes de que acabara con su contrincante, sin embargo, el vampiro estaba débil así que quedo tendido en el suelo inmediatamente acabada la pelea, en ese instante una lluvia bastante fuerte calló sobre la ciudad y el lugar en el que se encontraba Shido tendido, se vió rodeado por una gran oscuridad, Riho corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Shido y recostó la cabeza del vampiro en sus piernas.

-"Shido-san"-dice en voz baja tratando de despertarlo, en ese momento, él abrió sus ojos, y la miró directo a los ojos:

-Riho-chan...yo.... y se vió interrumpido por una grave voz de ultratumba:

-"Shido..Shido...."

-"Caín" –dice en un tono bastante tenue.

-"Caín???" –pregunta lo joven Riho quien aún se encontraba en el lugar-"quién es Caín?"

-"es el responsable de mi eterno sufrimiento, la persona que me confinó a una larga vida de dolor y sufrimiento"

-"Shido.... prepárate porque el fin se acerca"

-"Caín!!!!" –grita Shido mientras observa a su mentor desapareciendo en las tinieblas generadas por el mismo.

Riho ayuda a Shido levantarse y lo lleva a la cabaña donde lo acuesta para que descanse, mientras piensa como pedirle a Shido que le explique la situación vivida anteriormente.

-Shido-san, yo...

-dime- interrumpe el vampiro –"yo quería preguntarte..."-"lo que pasó??, supongo que te debo una explicación, verás, Caín fue el vampiro que me transformó y desde hace un tiempo me presiona para que vuelva con el, supongo entonces que fue él quién provocaba esos sueños, ya que siempre que está cerca, su presencia es fácil de sentir.

-"a que te refieres??"-"a su olor a muerte característico, bastante fétido y desagradable, a la oscuridad que se forma a su alrededor y a la tensión que hay en el aire.

-"porqué no me habías dicho nada?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi"

-"la verdad, no me gustaría verte envuelta en esa situación, Caín es peligroso y no me gustaría tener que despedirme de ti por su causa, prométeme que te vas a alejar de él lo mas posible".

-"ok"

la noche siguiente, Riho salió a conseguir unas cuantas cosas para la cabaña cuando de un momento a otro, sintió la presencia de la que tanto la había prevenido Shido, aunque no veía nada extraño a su alrededor, unas calles mas adelante, se vió interceptada por un extraño caballero en un carruaje lujoso conducido por un hombre de vestimenta harapienta y bastante aterrador, con un látigo en la mano para azotar los dos caballos negros que empujaban el carruaje.

-"sube, mi señor te espera" –dice el misterioso hombre que maneja el carruaje, Riho en medio de su ingenuidad y cegada por la curiosidad decide entrar al carruaje, que por dentro estaba forrado en terciopelo rojo, no había nadie adentro lo cual la sorprendió aún mas, el hombre puso a andar el carruaje mientras la inmadura vampiresa tomó una copa y la llenó de vino, para darse cuenta unos momentos después que lo que contenía la botella era sangre, Riho dio un gran salto fuera del carruaje rompiendo sus puertas, se transformó por el efecto de la sangre y observó como el carruaje se alejaba lentamente, estaba prácticamente poseída, para ella era como cuando un adicto prueba drogas después de un arduo tratamiento de rehabilitación, había perdido el control y sentía unas ganas increíbles de matar, vagó unos momentos por el bosque hasta encontrar una pequeña niña, se acercó y sin siquiera tratar de engañarla, se abalanzó sobre ella en un intento de asesinarla, intento el cual falló ya que en el momento en el que se lanzó, se vió atada en el látigo de sangre de Shido y al ver los ojos tenebrosos de su amado recupera el conocimiento al instante:

-Shido-san, yo, yo....

-no te preocupes pequeña, yo se que no es tu culpa y también sé que Caín se va a lamentar de lo que está haciendo.


	6. Temblando

Disclaimer: night walker no es mío, debería pero no lo es :D

Chapter 6: Temblando

Intro:

flash back

[Un nuevo anochecer, un nuevo desorden, nuevas muertes, mas sufrimiento, un nuevo amanecer, de nuevo el principio de la desesperación, los mudos gritando con todas sus fuerzas, los ciegos vigilando el reino, los pobres gobernando, y los insensibles sintiéndose amos del universo revolcándose en la mugre de su propia ignorancia, pero, que puedo hacer?, solo soy un observador, o eso fui, ya que desde hace tiempo decidí unirme a la lucha sin sentido que tal vez nunca acabará, ya que, de que me sirve tratar de ayudar a una humanidad que ruega por ver su propio fin?, tal vez no con palabras, tal vez solo tengan miedo pero los hechos demuestran completamente lo contrario.]

end of flash back

Development:

[que me pasa?, no puedo evitarlo yo se, pero lo prometí, porque las involucre en esta lucha, nunca debí hacerlo, estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis propios actos, estaba destinado a ser un guerrero solitario, un aliado silencioso de la oscuridad pero enemigo de sus demás criaturas, con las que me toca repartir el karma infinito de los asesinatos, nunca me lo perdonaré, y se que algún día me terminarás odiando Riho-chan]

-"qué te pasa?"

-"nada, solo estoy pensando"

-"en que?"- en ese momento un silencio devastador inundó por completo la habitación dándole el mensaje a Riho de que se trataba de ella, y de la estupidez que había cometido al dejarse engañar de Caín, pero después de unos segundos de compartir ese incómodo silencio, la oscuridad se posesiona de la pareja, tragándosela por medio de una gama de grises que oscurecían al acercarse al centro, donde se encontraban los vampiros mirándose fijamente.

-"Shido..."

-"Caín!!" que es lo que quieres??

-"ya lo sabes, también sabes lo que he hecho al respecto, por el bien de los dos haz lo que te digo"

-"no me amenaces, Caín, Caín!!!!"- de nuevo grita el asustado vampiro mientras desaparece la oscuridad junto con la presencia de Caín.

"Shido-san, eso quiere decir que si?"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"tus sueños, tus salidas, la sangre, todo fue provocado por el??"

-"ya lo sabes"

-"Shido-san"...

[Caín, sabes que lo que me pides es algo que nunca te podré dar, además, ahora he encontrado la felicidad con ella y mi estilo de vida ha cambiado]

mas adelante en la misma noche, Riho decidió salir a patrullar un rato por el reino y a verificar que todo estuviese bien mientras que Shido se quedó en casa, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Shido estaba sentado en una silla grande de madera, forrada con piel de zorro para darle calor y comodidad, tenía una copa de brandy en su mano derecha y su mano izquierda permanecía inmóvil sobre sus piernas, la silla se encontraba frente a la chimenea, gran espectáculo para recrear su vista, ayuda a pensar.

De un momento a otro, entra Caín por la puerta de enfrente, su capa, negra y con manchas de sangre poseía el olor de Riho, debido a los años de lucha también se encontraba rota en la parte de abajo, y todos esos eran los símbolos de sus victorias, Shido inmediatamente lo miró a los ojos, y le preguntó:

-"que quieres?"

El vampiro permaneció inmóvil por un momento, luego simplemente sonrió, abrió su capa y de allí salió el cuerpo sin vida de Riho, estaba completamente desnuda y estaba cubierta de heridas tanto superficiales como profundas, Shido no podía creer lo que veía, Caín dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el piso de madera de pino y desapareció, el vampiro estaba sorprendido, había recibido un gran impacto, sus ojos no podían dejar de llorar al tiempo que apretó sus manos con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose sangrar lo suficiente para producir una espada, le dio un último beso a la mujer de su vida y se levantó impulsado por el odio y la desesperación, se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vió afuera fue a Riho sonriéndole, el vampiro se volteó y al ver que el cuerpo que Caín había dejado, había desaparecido soltó su espada la cual se desintegró en el aire convirtiéndose así en una mancha en el piso y le dio un efusivo abrazo a la mujer frente a sus ojos, volvió a llorar pero esta vez de alegría, susurrando unas pocas palabras al oído de Riho, "nunca me abandones", Riho soltó a Shido y le respondió "nunca lo haré" pero en su interior aún se preguntaba que había pasado en su ausencia así que sin aguantar las ganas de hacerlo, preguntó:

"que pasa?"

-"nada"

-"estas temblando que pasó"

-"no mucho, solo creí que te perdía"...

:D

gracias, espero reviews, por favor y obviamente espero que les haya gustado


End file.
